


La Macellaia

by LordMeyer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMeyer/pseuds/LordMeyer
Summary: This is in Italian.





	La Macellaia

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Italian.

Il sangue azzurrino del ragno-maiale di Andromeda ricopriva il suo grembiulino color crema. L’intera macelleria puzzava di morte, coi banconi pieni di carne proveniente da ogni pianeta dell’universo. Barattoli strapieni di occhi e budella multi-colore decoravano gli scaffali appesi ai muri metallici. Gli zamponi di demone (dai quali si ottiene il prelibatissimo prosciutto demoniaco) riempivano le vetrine con la loro pelle verde e squamosa. I vermicelli di Io sguazzavano nell’acido muriatico. Costavano poco, dato che solo alcune specie potevano assaggiare la loro deliziosa quanto tossica carne, dal sapore che ricordava molto il pollo. La giovane macellaia affilava i suoi enormi coltelli, accingendosi ad affettare il petto di un giovane Ultra-Scorpione di Nuova Venere, il quale carapace è oltre cinque volte più resistente di un diamante di 55 Cancri-E. Mentre sfilettava la dura carne, una coppia bizzarra entrò nel locale. “Finalmente” pensò la macellaia, “i primi clienti del giorno.” Non aveva mai visto i due, forse erano dei nuovi arrivati, o dei turisti che visitavano Nuova Terra per la prima volta. Tuttavia conosceva benissimo le loro specie: un Disprien, una specie di immortali semi-liquidi, capaci di assumere qualsiasi forma essi vogliono, ed un Ummita, giganteschi umanoidi la quale pelle è così sensibile che sono costretti ad essere coperti dalla testa ai piedi da uno scafandro. 

“Gloria all’Impero!” Disse la macellaia, pronta a servire i due clienti.

“Gloria!” disse il Disprien, “Io ed il mio compagno cercavamo qualcosa di speciale, per celebrare la nostra unione!”

“Il meglio che ha!” aggiunse l’Ummita, “Ma niente di troppo pesante!”

“Potrei offrirvi una spalla di-” prese fiato “Mshshghaeularitomsdh!” disse indicando una massa amorfa di carne viola e gialla.

“Troppo costoso!” notò il Disprien.

“Cosa ne dite di una bistecca ragno-maiale di Andromeda? Perfetta se servita con del vino blu di Nuovo Nettuno!”

“Sembra buono, ma…” l’Ummita posò il dito sulla vetrina “Cosa sono quelle…cose rosse?”

“Quelle? Sono salsicce di maiale, era un piatto molto comune per gli abitanti della vecchia Terra.”

“Lo prendiamo!” Urlò gioioso l’alieno scafandrato.

“Siete sicuri?” Chiese stupita la macellaia. Erano anni che nessuno comprava carne della vecchia Terra, dopo che la maggior parte degli umani si era trasferito sulla Nuova Luna.

“Sicurissimi!” dissero all’unisono i due amanti, abbracciandosi. “Sono perfette per noi!”

Senza aggiungere nulla, la macellaia imbustò le salsicce e le servì ai due clienti. Mentre il Disprien pagava, l’Ummita si accingeva a prendere la busta.

“Sa…” disse l’essere “Avevo visto macellai umani in passato ma…” sogghignò, “non avevo mai visto un macellaio donna!”


End file.
